Hot melt adhesives are thermoplastic materials that can be used in solid or melt form substantially free of aqueous or organic solvents. Hot melt adhesives are typically applied to a substrate at elevated temperature. Upon contact with the substrates, the hot melt adhesives can cool, solidify and form a strong bond between joined surfaces. Hot melt adhesives can be pressure sensitive depending on formulation. In the past predominantly hot melt adhesives have been prepared from hydrophobic or water resistant polymeric compositions by blending the polymers with additives that enhance or produce useful properties in the hot melt. These conventional adhesives have satisfied many adhesive requirements in the market. However, the hydrophobic or water resistant nature of these adhesives have caused many drawbacks including the difficulty of recycling plastic, paper, metal or other substrates in aqueous recycling systems. Accordingly a substantial need exists for developing hot melt adhesive formulations that can be made to exhibit beneficial properties in the presence of aqueous and/or alkali systems.